


Of Fangirls and One Direction

by jazzilyavenging



Category: One Direction (Band), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzilyavenging/pseuds/jazzilyavenging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running, Sneaking in and - oh, One Direction? Seems to be an ordinary day for Steve and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fangirls and One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 work!   
> This is a oneshot that I wrote a year ago under my story "Child's Play" on FF.net [I am passionately happy if anybody's interested], and thus one of my first crossovers. I hope you enjoy. :)

It all started innocently enough.

Steve and Natasha were just in their local HMV store, leafing through music when a shriek suddenly let loose from behind.

The two heroes turned around, startled, and came face-to-face with a giant group of girls. Upon seeing their faces, the mob started to shriek ten times more loudly.

"I was right! That was Captain America's ass!" a voice piped up from somewhere within the group.

Steve stayed still, staring at the group of girls dumbstruck.

Being Natasha, the redhead quickly took charged, and grabbed Steve by the arm. The pair raced out of the store, the mob hot on their heels.

"Вот дерьмо," Natasha cursed, holding onto Steve more tightly. "We need to lose them."

"You think?" Steve breathed, peering back behind him; the mob was still alive and screaming.

Natasha's eyes brightened as Madison Square Garden came into view. "I think I may have a plan of attack, soldier."

The two run towards the stadium and by luck, an alleyway leading to an open doorway appears to their right.

Natasha whoops silently and peers back; they had a good ten feet from the mob now. The two bolt down the alleyway and into the open door, slamming it behind them.

Once the two hear the screams pass by, they share a breath of relief, leaning their backs against the door.

Until they heard the sound of footsteps and loud voices coming their way.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other, alarmed and quickly slipped into the nearest room labelled wardrobe. The two shut the door and applied the locks.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asks, eyeing the costumes on the shelf.

Natasha gestures to the shelf, eyes sparkling. "Look around you, Steve! This is a spy's dream; disguise heaven! There's so much selection."

Steve smiles at Natasha's enthusiasm. "So what are we wearing?"

Natasha stalks over to the shelf and picks out two hoodies that had "I heart 1D" on them along with black sweatpants. The redhead handed the hoodie with the union jack to Steve while acquiring the black hoodie for herself.

Natasha snickers as Steve states at his hoodie, forlorn. "I feel like I'm betraying my country," he whimpers, before Natasha comes over and pulls it over his head.

The pair pulls the sweatpants over their pants and picks sunglasses from the counter to hide their faces. They each pull their respective hoods over their heads and study themselves in the mirror.

Steve looks down to his sweatshirt in confusion. "What is this 1D?"

Natasha shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

The two unlocked the door and quietly made their way out of the wardrobe room. Once they had reached the door that they had entered in earlier, the two share a high five.

"Mission accomplished," Steve whispers.

Spoke too soon.

"Hey, you two! Hold it right there!"

The pair froze, turning around to face a burly security guard, a menacing look on his face. "Where do you think you're going? You're supposed to be on stage!"

"Excuse me?" Steve croaked.

"You guys are the backup dancers we've been looking for! Concert starts in two hours and you need to be onstage practicing! Now c'mon, let's move!"

Steve and Natasha stared at each other for a moment. Due to Natasha being a spy and used to dealing with men like this, Steve let her take the reigns.

"We can't really sir," she says, with the innocence of a petunia. "You see my friend is nauseous right now and I really need to bring him to a doctor."

The security guard's eyebrows knot together as he observed Steve, who did his best impression of Tony on a hangover. It worked. The guard waved the two off with a sigh.

Once the door closed behind them, the two, still clad in their 'I heart 1D' hoodies, walk out triumphantly, almost confident that they wouldn't run into anymore trouble-

-only to come face to face with the mob they narrowly escaped earlier.

Or, not so much, because they hardly noticed the two heroes- all the girls included in the mob were sporting the same '1D' logos that were on their hoodies.

"Okay," Steve whispered lowly to Natasha, in fear of attracting the hundred or so girls. "What is this '1D'?"

"One Direction!"

Screams pierced their eardrums.

Natasha winced. "Guess we found our answer," she says, pulling them into the crowd.

The pair watched as five swiftly-groomed gentlemen stepped out from a limousine, each shooting smiles to the crowd.

"Judging by the screams," Natasha yelled over the shrieking crowd. "I suppose these guys are a band called One Direction and are very popular amongst teens. And- oh," Natasha listens closely to the lyrics girls were yelling out. "Their popular song seems to be called 'What Makes You Beautiful'."

"Nice to know," Steve says, and the pair watch the quintet of boys walk towards the main entrance of Madison Square Garden.

Steve and Natasha watched as One Direction inched their way into the theatre when suddenly, a short girl that couldn't be more than fourteen years old jumped out of nowhere and onto the curly-haired boy.

A hush fell over the mob as the girl promptly licked the boy's cheek and Steve blushed, burying his head in Natasha's shoulder.

"I don't want to see this," he mumbled.

"You guys mean the world to me," the girl whispered, nuzzling the curly haired boy's nose. A gasp practically erupted from the crowd as the girl pressed her lips into the boy's and forced her tongue into his mouth. Once they separated, the girl moved her lips down to his neck. "Hi," she whispered. "I'm April and I'm beyond your wildest dreams."

"Um, hi," the curly haired boy replies, pulling April off his figure. "I'm Harry and I'd like to have my personal space, thank you."

"Why should you, Hazza," April breathes. "You guys have changed my life so much. Let me thank you for that," she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder seductively.

Harry only had a second to step towards his band mates before April jumped on his again, reaching down to squeeze his derrière.

Steve raised his head from Natasha's shoulder and made eye contact with a girl who looked like she was going to ravish him, April-style.

"Nat?" he asked, poking at the redhead's shoulder.

"Hmm?" she breathed, eyes still on April and Harry.

"I think we'd better go now," he says, pulling at her arm.

"Why-"

"OHMYGOSH IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

The pair looked at each other.

"Ruuuuuuuun!"


End file.
